


Innocence

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I've seen all the aforementioned deaths mentioned, What do u do when you're scarred and panicking?, Write fanfiction about it, also this is the first time i havent written raven in with add it feels weird, smol drabble, the internet is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: Add, his numbness, and his thoughts on seeing death take away people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry in advance

Add used to laugh at the thought of it. He didn’t realize how painful it was until he saw it.

Death.

At first he was just surprised. He went on with the battle, undeterred. He kept telling himself no, he didn’t care. He didn’t know the person.

The first one was just quick. A couple shots of arrows to the head and the soldier was down.

The next time he sees it, it was a little more brutal. A cat stuck amidst the chaos, slowly trampled into blood and gore by the stampede. He didn’t know how to feel about that one. It wasn’t human and yet it was still there. The lingering sense of death.

The following deaths he’s witnessed didn’t affect him much. People burning and screaming on the streets. He turned a blind eye towards it and instead focused on the chaos around him. He had to save the few who hadn’t been burnt down yet to an unrecognizable charred black.

He felt a bit bad about both the deaths and his numbness to them.

The one that got to him though, he witnessed forefront. The two girls were knelt on the ground and bound. He could hear their muffled screams for help. Their desperation for salvation from a person they didn’t know. But before Add got to pull them away from their inevitable end, a passing Lantern Fly shocked him into incapacitation.

The demon behind the girls swung his sword down. Add could feel it creeping up his veins once again. The familiar feeling.

Once wasn’t enough to get the girl. The demon hacked at her neck repeatedly until Add closed his eyes.

He couldn’t bear watching.

A swarm of Lantern Flies kept him unable to move. He heard shouting behind him and arrows flying by his ear.

He hoped it was a demon then, to shoot through his head and end him just as he watched the first man die on that street.

But no. It was Rena. She took down both the swarm of electric bugs and the demon.

He opened his eyes to the sight of blood and a girl’s body on the floor lifeless. Her head was on the other girl’s lap. The smaller one draped her body over it, passed out.

Add felt himself shiver and tingle. He told himself it was because of the Lantern Flies but he knew what it was. It was the sensation he’s been trying to ignore ever since the first three arrows that started, or more appropriately, ended it all. Ended the innocence he never knew he had.

He knelt down the paved stone and wept. He closed his eyes and saw it all. Saw the visions he tried so hard to ignore and forget. The soldier. The cat. The villagers. The girl he couldn’t save. All the people he couldn’t save.

He knelt down and wept for them all. Wept for himself.

His fingers were closed in tight on the fabric of his coat.

Add decided that he was sad. That he wasn’t numb. That he wasn’t a machine.

Add decided that night that he was human.

**Author's Note:**

> u know those videos that just play without your consent? yeah. a death compilation played without my consent.
> 
> it was my first time seeing that stuff happen to real people it felt bad and i feel bad for being calm. i continued watching until they started hacking at a person's head with a chainsaw and i
> 
> im sorry bye


End file.
